


Daddy and Pappy

by GlitterFairy_21225



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Children of Characters, Cute, Cute Kids, Generation Xerox, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Multi, Not the best teacher, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225
Summary: Eddie and Richie's daughter, Violet gives a presentation all about her family to her kindergarten class, while talking a lot about her best friend. It brings up a lot of questions, but also weirdly explains a lot as well.Starring a befuddled, well-meaning millennial kindergarten teacher that must exist somewhere.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Original Kaspbrak-Tozier Child(ren) & Everyone
Comments: 24
Kudos: 215





	Daddy and Pappy

"That was very sweet, Jordan." Miranda smiles as the six year old boy sits back down. "Next up..." 

The teacher looks over the kids who raise their hands. Her eyes glaze over little Violet, one of those kids who believe that enthusiastically waving her bony arm will make her more likely to get called on. 

But the day's almost over and Miranda is pretty sure this is the last presentation for the day. She really doesn't think the girl will be very happy if she doesn't go up today, and Miranda doesn't want her to go home sad to her rich father, one of the school's biggest donators. The child's skinniness is not from a lack of resources.

The little girl's face lights up in joy. "Thank you, Mrs. Thomas!"

Her blonde pigtails bounce as she runs to the front of the class, paper in hand. Wait, papers. Why does she have two papers? Maybe she just grabbed one by mistake. Please god, let it be a mistake.

She faces the crowd with excitement, no sense of fear, unlike some of her classmates. Miranda's aware that most of the other kids consider her annoying, and she'd never admit it but she sees where they're coming from.

"Hi, my name is Violet 'The Fear' Kaspbrak." She reads happily from the first worksheet. "My hospital middle name is actually 'Sonia', after my grandma, but Pappy hates her and says my middle name is the fear, because I make people fearful. Daddy makes noises that he makes when Pappy does stupid stuff when Pappy tells me that, but I think he agrees."

Miranda bites her lip. The worksheet she put out specifically put everything in sections; Parents, Siblings, Cousins, etc. And then it was all put together in a final draft for the kids to write. Some of the kids barely needed the back of the first paper. This might've been a mistake.

"My Daddy's name is Eddie, Pappy's name is Richie, and Mommy's name is Myra. I don't know her very well because Daddy says she has 'Massachusetts by proxy' like Grandma."

.... Does she mean munchausen by proxy? Wait, hold up-

"When I was one, Daddy got hurt real bad, and Daddy didn't want to be with Mommy anymore, because he loved Pappy more than Mommy, and he took me to live with Pappy. I'm really happy about that because if I lived with Mommy, I wouldn't have Olivia to play with, and I would be so sad without her."

Violet beams in the direction of Olivia Chase, who waves back excitedly. Miranda just wants her to go back to the part where her daddy 'got hurt real bad', because alarm bells are ringing.

"Daddy says the judges think he and Pappy are better for me so I always live here! Sometimes they take me to see her, but not mostly. I don't like when I have to see her. She's mean to Pappy and I think she wants Daddy to love her again."

Did this Myra woman hurt someone? Miranda is very concerned. For all her time teaching Violet Kaspbrak, she has never known her to speak so negatively about anyone.

"She's really boring, and even more bossy than Daddy, and she doesn't let me do anything fun because she gets scared a lot. But not like crossing the street like... like she doesn't want me to play on my bike because I'll die. Pappy promises I won't though."

Okay, okay this isn't so bad. This is sort of normal. Just normal divorce bullshit.

"Pappy loves me very much and he says I look just like Daddy did when they met each other, except for my hair, but Pappy loves my yellow hair too. He says it makes me even cuter than Daddy, which is saying a lot, and like I'm a princess! And he really, really loves playing with my hair and putting it in braids. Which is good because Daddy doesn't know how to do that."

Okay, that is genuinely sweet. Miranda just wishes she'd stop babbling on and going on tangents. If this lasts until the backpack bell, she'd have to send the kids away, meaning she'd either have a tantrum on her hands or she'd be forced to keep the kids and have them miss their buses.

"Pappy is a comedian and Daddy is gonna be a doctor but not yet. I don't know what Mommy does, and I wanna stop talking about her. They have a lot of money, and we have a really big house, and I have a bunch of toys to play with. So if anyone wants to come over, tell me."

Violet looks around, but the only one who seems happy at the request is little Olivia Chase. It mentally makes her cringe.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters, and Daddy says I'm enough. Pappy wants five more kids though and I want that too, but only if they never love them more than me. But my house is big enough so I don't have to hear crying, so me and Olivia can still have sleepovers."

Some of the kids in this class are younger siblings of previous students. Miranda loves all children, but the thought of having to teach another Violet Kaspbrak just... Oh lord.

"Daddy's parents are dead, but Pappy says Mommy's just like his Mommy, so I'm good not knowing her. Mommy's parents are also dead, and I didn't wanna call her. Daddy just said they were traditional, so I guess they liked holidays a lot."

Miranda's gonna guess that by traditional Mr. Kaspbrak means they were some degree of homophobic trash. She can't help but wonder if the mother is more or less the same, but from what she hears from Violet, she wouldn't be surprised. No offense to the mentally ill lady she's never met before.

"I have the best grandma and grandpa in the whole wide world. Granny is really funny, and she says I'm the daughter she never had. Grappy buys me lots of gifts even though he's not rich like Pappy. They wanna move to California like us, because they love me that much. They love Pappy too, but they love me more."

Grappy?

"Pappy and Daddy were only children like me and so was Mommy. But their best best friends in the world are my Aunt Bev and Uncle Ben, and they're about to have a baby. It's gonna be a boy, which is sad, but Aunt Bev says they only want one baby. I get to see them again when he's born though, so at least he's doing me a favor."

Her back straightens, thinking of her favorite fashion designer. Who's clothes she can seldom afford, but a girl can save and admire. Beverly Marsh, with the arm candy named Ben. Could it be a coincidence? Surely-

"Aunt Bev is a fashion designer, and when I see her she takes me away for Girl's Days, and when she's here she invites Olivia too! Uncle Ben is an architect and he's really, really nice. He loves Aunt Bev a lot, and Pappy says he's a 'simp' for her like he is for Daddy."

No, it is. Miranda's pretty sure simps are supposed to be incels. Knowing Trashmouth Tozier probably thinks of Internet slang anyway he pleases though, he most likely took the name the best way possible.

"Then there's Uncle Mike, who has the best YouTube channel in the world. Olivia and I watch it all the time. He talks about history and conspiracy and mysteries and it's really fun. Pappy says he's the bravest, because he stayed somewhere bad and stupid so that they could all be happy again."

She thinks she's heard of that channel before. Right, Michael Hanlon. One of the largest true crime channel on the entire platform. Jesus, she wonders what it would be like to think of celebrities as family figures. She has no clue what that last sentence was about though... Maybe he saw Cats all the way through so they wouldn't have to.

"He's also dating Uncle Bill, who writes books that Daddy won't read to me until I'm older. He and Uncle Mike live closest to us, and I see them all the time. He's gonna pick me up today! He says I'm the first kid he's loved since his brother, who's dead. I hope that means he'll have his own daughter. But he can't love her more than me."

Violet concerns Miranda sometimes. All the time. Also, how many famous people does this kid consider family?

"I also have an Uncle Stan, but I've never met him because he died when I was a baby. Daddy and Pappy talk about him all the time. He liked birds. He was married to this lady named Patty. She goes to weddings and she's so nice! She says I'm the prettiest little girl in the world. I want her to come to my next birthday."

Well, that's depressing. Miranda racks her brain for famous people who fits that description and comes up blank. Holy shit, who is famous, died in the past few years, and named Stan? Unless- Is this girl's dead uncle Stan Lee? Wait no, his wife's name was Joan.

"They all grew up in Maine, and Pappy says I should never ever visit Maine. But they were best friends, like me and Olivia, so they were still happy sometimes. They were all very sad and lonely until Uncle Mike got them together again and they were all happy except for Daddy being hurt, but then he got better, and now everyone's happy. The end."

... The fuck?

"Finally, I have a picture of Daddy and Pappy's wedding. It was last summer, and everyone came, except Mommy."

She runs to her desk, rummaging through it, then runs to place it under the camera. On the smart board Miranda sees a picture.

Her fathers appear to be mid-conversation, unaware of the camera going off. Violet's 'Pappy' is visibly laughing while her daddy seems very annoyed, but it doesn't quite meet his eyes. Beverly Marsh is at least smiling at the camera, while her husband is smiling at her, as though she put the stars in the sky. William Denbrough seems blindsighted by the camera, while Mike just looks overjoyed just to be there.

In the corner an older woman, who she assumes is Violet's grandmother, is in the corner sobbing uncontrollably into her husband's shoulder. Another red haired woman is smiling politely, but her eyes aren't on the camera, instead gazing bewildered at the chaos around her.

And in the middle of it all, Violet smiles widely between her two dads, her arm slung around Olivia. They wear identical flower girl dresses, flowers gracing blonde and raven hair. As inseparable in the picture as they were in the classroom.

"That was... very nice, Violet. Very informative." She clears her throat. Violet smiles at the praise and skips to her seat next to Olivia, and immediately the two girls begin chatting away. Even though she specifically assigned them seats away from each other. 

Miranda is about to say something, anything, but then the first bell rings for the kids to get their backpacks, and they're racing each other out the door. Even though they're sitting the furthest from the exit.

Why does this explain more about her than anything?


End file.
